


Where Is She?

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Wordcount: Under 500, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: Helsknight goes looking for someone he cares for but finds someone else
Relationships: Welsknight & Helsknight, Welsknight/Mrs.Welsknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Where Is She?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because:  
> \- Evil Clones are fun to write  
> \- Mrs. Wels deserves more love  
> \- Reasons

Hels grinned as he stood in front of the glowing portal. ‘Finally,’ he thought as he stepped through. ‘Finally, it’s been too long!’

But the sun that hit his eyes was not the sun he was looking for. He glared, trying to work out where he was. Beside him was a large house, with white walls and a pink-purple roof, and to the other side was a sprawling lawn. This wasn’t the world he wanted. He snarled.

“NO!” Hels screamed, throwing his sword at the wall of the house, just barely missing the door as it opened. A man in light silver armor flinched back as the sword nearly hit his head. Hels stormed forward and grabbed the man by the collar. “WHERE AM I? WHERE IS SHE?”

“Wha- who are you? How’d you get here?” The man protested, kicking his legs as Hels lifted him into the air.

“Answer my question, peasant, and I may let you live. Where. Is. She?” Hels brought the man closer to his face, and the fearful look in the latter’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. “You don’t know, do you? Clueless, useless, idiot!” He flung the man down and stepped on his chest.

“Just tell me who you’re looking for!” The man cried, trying to pry Hels’s foot off of him.

“My wife!” The man’s eyes widened at Hels’s answer, and his mouth hung open. Blue eyes bore into red ones.

“You’re me. You’re looking for Wifey too.” Hels started back as the stranger, who claimed to be himself, uttered the name of his beloved. The man took the opportunity to force Hels’s foot off oh him and stand up.

“How do you know her?” Hels demanded, grabbing his sword and holding it to the man’s throat. The man calmly lowered it with his hand and smiled.

“As I said, you’re me. I’m Welsknight, in case you didn’t know. And it seems we’re looking for the same woman; our Wifey.” Wels explained, pulling a picture out from his pocket. Hels took it, and he nearly began to cry.

“I- I haven’t seen her face in… in so long…” He murmured, and he felt Wels put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll find her together, don’t worry. But first, what’s your name?” Kind blue eyes met soft red ones.

“Helsknight, guardian of the gates of Hels.” Wels’s eyes widened at the name, but they quickly softened.

“Well then, Helsknight. Welcome to Hermitcraft.”


End file.
